Christina
Christina (クリスティーナ, Kurisutīna) is one of the "Christina Series" one of a hundred card set. As a Mage Spirit, specializes in serving, protecting, and assisting those she is assigned to perform the respective duties. Her powers include Sword Magic, Barrier Magic, Light Magic, and Healing Magic. As a Virago Spirit under Victor Alexander's charge, Christina has been christened "Sister Swordsman" due to her invaluable degree of swordsmanship with a visibly large weapon. Through further training by Victor himself, she has refined her skills and physical aptitude to a degree that puts her nearly on par with Diana Lance herself. Appearance: Christina takes the appearance of a young, teenaged busty female with long shimmering yellow hair and a fair complexioned skin tone, complimenting her hazel hued eyes. Her appearance is that of a combination of Magi Robes imbued with the symbolic trappings of a Nun or a "Sister" from a Monastary, with a black skirt mingled with red linen and a white underdress. Metal arm guards are wrapped around her wrists, matching the boots enveloping her feet, giving the rest of her crimson bandoleered and cross-ridden belt wrapped around her waist a look of very much someone who knows her way around a battlefield. Personality: Christina is known to be quite the optimist among her peers. Aside from her natural design aspect to be dutifully pleasant and helpful in any of her tasks, Christina has adopted a much more bright, cheerful mannerism to her overall demeanor. The side effect of being welcomed with open arms by her Master and mentor, Victor, allows her to be much more carefree in her day-to-day tasks she's given. In this way she is almost always retaining a passively happy and bubbly attitude that sometimes rubs off her more serious colleagues the wrong way. When dealing with more serious situations, she tries to be more empathetic and compassionate to those who are emotionally fragile. Seen when handling with Morgan during their initial confrontation, she didn't cast any aggressive or accusatory vocal jabs at her. Instead, she acted apologetic and sorrowful they hadn't met under better circumstances. Not one to hate or hold grudges, she was quick to welcome Morgan with open arms, treating her like a little sister in a heartbeat. Quick to defend and always ready to assist, Christina's a reliable supporter to anyone who requires her in their time of need. Synopsis: *The Slayer's Dogma (Debut) *Rise of the Phoenix History: Activated a few months after Diana had been, Christina is one of the longest standing members of Victor's Family who happens to be a Virago Spirit. Unlike her previous expectations of being treated as a mere servant or tool for their own devices, she was immediately greeted like an extension of the Alexander Family. She was utterly confused but played along as she observed everyone's attitudes, taking in their natural innate kindness with stride. Meeting Diana, she asked why their Master and his family were so accepting. She had merely responded with, "They're not like any other human family I've ever interacted. But don't worry, there's no reason to second guess Master Victor's intentions. He truly means the best for everyone under his care. Spirit or Human,". Hearing this comforted her and Christina immediately took to the Family as if they were truly related to her. A bubbly delight that enjoys the company of others, Christina is quick to support and help anyone within the Alexander Family. Whether that means conversing or helping one of the young children of the parents, cleaning the estate or running errands. She makes sure she's the most helpful she can so she can enjoy living her life with such a grand family that has adopted her. Natural Skills/Abilities: ' Substantial Magic Power': Part of the "Christina Series", she possesses a high volume of Magical Power in accordance to her design as a Virago Spirit. During her time, Victor has helped her train and control her Magic in a way that goes beyond her natural abilities, breaking through the previous barrier set by her creators. So, upon only a short period of time, she attained the ability to unravel the seal that blocks her Second Origin, giving her an unrivaled amount of power and control over the grandiose volume of Magic stored within her body. *'Eternano Projection': Being a natural at controlling her own magical energy, Christina possesses the ability to project it from her body in a manner that allows her to perform a number of extraordinary feats to accomplish her objectives. From leaping tall buildings, bracing herself from long falls, "walk" the air and water or even rush up the side of a building are mere practical uses while others allow her to increase her endurance and resist damage upon reflex. *'Shift Magic': Like Victoria, Christina possesses the ability to coat a sliver of accelerative Eternano particles under the soles of her feet to boost herself in a great bout of superhuman speed. Accomplished in the middle of the air, the side of a building or across uneven surfaces in addition to the most fair roads, Christina's use of this mundane magic enables her to fight on even terms with some of the most swift individuals that might inhibit her duties. Substantial Physical Attributes: By design, Christina already possessed a high yield of physical power despite her voluptuous figure and feminine gender. This was only further enhanced by high quality conditioning and long bouts of martial arts instruction by Victor himself. This allowed her to unlock a potential few Mages were granted, to be as powerful as some of the strongest Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters walking the globe as she was strong in Magic. From being able to wield her trusty Cross-Sword with relative ease, despite it being easily a head or two larger than her in height alone, she can easily brace against some of the strongest pressured strikes an enemy sends her way when defending against them. *'Prime Physical Conditioning': Through the special training by Victor and unlocking her Second Origin, Christina has pushed her body to the utmost limit her stamina as a Virago Spirit allows. From being able to physically catch up to automobiles, leaping across entire city blocks, and fighting an intense battle for elongated periods when the situations call for it, they are but a number of small feats she's attained in service to the Alexander Family. Underestimating her endurance should be the last thing any enemy knowing her origins and reputation. *'Adept Martial Artist:' Coupling with her natural ability in hand-to-hand combat, Victor trained Christina in the arts of martial artistry to further enhance her ability to fight without Magic or her own weapon. Through her superhuman levels her conditioning and Magic has granted her, Christina can perform brutal techniques that utterly break ordinary humans while tearing apart more durable constructs to mechanical forces. Talented Swordswoman: As a side from her ability to handle herself on her own in close quarters, Christina can use her Cross-Sword, Luther, to great effect. On a defensive scale, she can move like water while wielding her enormous weapon like a moving wall or a wave of steel to keep enemies at bay and away from her proximity. On an aggressive side, she can continually windmill her weapon around like a fan, making an escape or counterattack difficult for them due to the shape and design of her sword. Overall, she can even lock blades evenly on a skill level with Diana, something that the latter Virago Spirit complimented her on and hasn't been overlooked by her Master and benefactor. Equipment/Weapons: *''' Luther': Christina's cross shaped sword from which she imbues all of her Barrier Magic and Light Magic through, is quite the substantial weapon. Capable of tangling with more durably made swords, Luther's physical integrity in combination with a passive Eternano Aura allows it to tear through iron and concrete with ease. With effort, Luther's power can even render steel ineffective in its path, making it one of the most destructive weapons Christina could obtain. Magic: 'Barrier Magic: The Magic capable of producing fields, prisms, hexagons and cubes of repelling or defensive energy to disable an enemy's advance or protect an ally. Through this, Christina can protect her allies or herself by any number of Magic or Physical strikes. The manner and nature of these barriers range from projection to projection, but they are usually used by hand or by her sword when the need arises. They range from Light Magic, Prism Magic, Rune Magic, to even Earth Magic. *'''Heaven's Feel: The technique allows Christina to slam the sword into the ground, and then project a bright projection of banishing light from her sword. In this effect, this works incredibly against Darkness Magic techniques, as it illuminates a closed environment and erases shadows from all walled to ceiling surfaces. On a more mundane level, it is a good way to signal people from afar or distract enemies up close. Relationships: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quotes: Category:Victor Alexander Category:Diana Lance Category:Alexander Family Category:Sword Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Healing Magic Category:Barrier Magic